Shattered Souls
by The Four Crosses
Summary: NarutoXBleach crossover. She was born of sacrifice. He was born of despair. Who they were before was something completely different. Now they will find each other someplace that they never expected to. (Sorry, not very good summary) Inspired by VFSNAKE's Vasto Lorde Kitsune. M for safety and possible future content.
1. Chapter 1

Okay people, first off, sorry I haven't been here in a while. I've kind of lost my love for writing for Fan Fiction especially since they canned by Sister's Always Share story and because I'm actually writing a book right now so that's taking up all my writing time. Any who, I'm going to start so stories that I've wanted to do for a while. I don't know what I'm going to do with the stories I have. I might get back to them but it might be in a while and I might also can at least a few of them, I don't know, sorry about all this indecisiveness and ridiculousness. Anyway, I really don't know where I'm going as a Fan Fiction writer but I'll at least try to get back into it. Anyway, on with the story.

I do not own Bleach or Naruto

Original idea inspired by VFSNAKE's Vasto Lorde Kitsune. Permission was received a long time ago.

* * *

She stood crying over the blonde boy she had loved for so long. He was on the verge of dying and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

"Come on Hinata, don't cry. Everything's going to be fine, we won." Naruto said, doing his best to smile despite his wounds and the blood in his mouth.

"B-But now...you'll never...become Hokage." Hinata painful sobbed out.

"I know, it kind of sucks, but hey...you're okay right. The wars over and peace will come about right?" He said. Hinata nodded weakly trying her best. She tried her best to stay positive but she couldn't no matter how hard she tried, not with the love of her life dying in front of her, and soon bitter tears started to stream down her face and sobs wracked her body. The sight obviously distressed Naruto who did his best in his weakened state to cheer her up.

"Come on Hinata...I don't want to see you cry. Your tears...hurt...more than anything." He rasped out as his breathing became all the more difficult to do.

"I-I can't help it Naruto, I-I...don't want to see you die." She cried out as more tears started to stream down her face. The sight finally broke Naruto's heart and tears of his own appeared in his eyes as he reached his arm up to cup her face.

"Hinata." Those were the final words that passed from his lips as his arm fell to the earth, cold and lifeless. Hinata stared down at him, knowing what had just happened but unable to believe it...refusing to believe.

"Naruto? Naruto!?" she took him in her arms and started to shake him but his eyes remained lifeless. "NARUTO!" she gave one final desperate cry and violent shook him, hoping beyond hope that he'd awaken, and finally, when she saw his lifeless eyes, she knew, Naruto Uzumaki, the boy who should have been Hokage, the boy who'd saved the world and who was the love of her life...was dead. And her mind shattered.

"**NARUTO!**" the scream pierced the heavens and shook the souls of every shinobi who heard it. Tears welled up in their eyes as they realized their hero was gone. But no tears could match those of Hinata Hyuga whose grief shook through her very soul. No one dared to try and pull her away from the boy's body and her terrible cries echoed through the area until her voice could handle no more and her eyes could produce no more tears, and once that had happened, one final thought entered the poor girl's heart.

"_I will always honor your sacrifice, even in death."_

Harribel awoke with a start. That dream always wrecked havoc on her mind. She shook her head to rid herself on the dream that had haunted her ever since death and transformation into the creature she became. A hollow, an Arrancar,...a monster.

"_If you could see me now Naruto, I'm sure you'd be quite shocked to see the shy, pale skinned girl you used to know, transformed into this dark skinned, willful...thing, I am now," _she thought bitterly.

The last few centuries since her death had been hard, and the pain of Naruto's death had never gotten easier. She's had hoped to find him in the afterlife, but even that had proven to be a disappointment as instead her need to sacrifice herself in honor of her lost love had left her soul in shambles and transformed it into the person or thing she was now.

Sighing and deciding that such thoughts would not help her, she got dressed and prepared herself for the new day. No sooner had she finished than a knock came from her door. She walked over to it and opened it and was greeted by the sight of Ulquiorra Schiffer.

"Aizen-sama has requested our presence in the meeting room." He said coldly and devoid of emotion.

"Understood." She replied. Ulquiorra turned around and started walking down the hall. Harribel gave off another sigh and before departing her room gave off one final thought.

"_I miss you Naruto-kun. More than you can possibly know."_

* * *

End. Well. I hope this is a nice little reentrance into writing Fan Fiction and I hope you all enjoyed it. As I said before I have no idea what the future will bring so please to rain fire down on me or send me hate mail for my disappearance. Anyway, again, I hoped you liked this first chapter, and I'll see you when I see you. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**All right people, second chapter, I'm really trying to commit now. Hopefully you liked the first one, if now, you are free to leave and not continuing. For those that do like the story...well...continue what you're doing. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Oh and before I forget, this came up. Should this story be in the Bleach section or in the Crossover section. It's technically a crossover but the pairing technically isn't, so I don't know, but moving on. Oh, and another thing (sorry), unless you guys want me to change it up, this story will follow the manga pretty closely and be more like, behind the scenes sort of thing, at least until the end. If you don't like, review or message me and I'll change it considering I have ideas that would allow that, and please do it quickly because that may change this for as early as chapter three.**

**Thanks Leaf Ranger for the first review.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

That look. The pained, horrible...despairing look. It crushed his heart. Seeing her with those miserable tears in his eyes tore him apart like nothing else ever had, not even when she herself had been wounded by Pein, not even then had his felt so broken.

"Come on Hinata...I don't want to see you cry. Your tears...hurt...more than anything." Naruto begged. He wanted her to smile. No, he needed her to smile. If she didn't smile or give him some sort of evidence that she'd be all right, then the dark despair that was surrounding and closing in on him would come and consume him. She had to smile, she had to...for him. If she didn't, his heart would become nothing but a gapping hole.

"Hinata." With that final call he felt the darkness start to consume him and his life start to leave him.

"_No! I can't die yet, not before I become Hokage, not before I kiss a girl. Not before she smiles again." _Naruto thought, but it was all in vain. His mind have a screamed rejection but his body could do nothing to prevent him from falling into darkness and doing so before he could make sure she was okay, before he could see her give the smile that his heart so desperately needed if it was not to despair and become nothing but an empty hole. He needed that smile!

Ulquiorra blinked. He was looking at the white ceiling of his room with the emotionless expression he always wore.

"_That dream again,"_ he thought. The dream had been occurring since the day he died and turned into a hollow. Upon his death he had been transformed by his dying despair into the creature he was now. Something dark, emotionless, and without his heart. His transformation had so fully changed him that he now did not even remember what a heart was. He figured it was something trash had that made them useless.

He sat up and got out of bed. He dressed quickly and made his way toward Lord Aizen's chamber. He knocked upon reaching the door and was quickly ushered in. The room he entered was just as cold and plain as his own, which suited him just fine, anyone who needed bright colors was trash.

"Ah Ulquiorra, glad to see you." Aizen greeted.

Ulquiorra quickly took a knee in front of his master who just gave his familiar mysterious, yet malicious smile.

"No need for that Ulquiorra." He said. Ulquiorra stood and looked stoically at his master.

"What would you have of me today Aizen-sama?" he asked with a cold, dead tone. Aizen just continued to smile.

"I'd like you to gather the other Espada and tell them to go to the meeting room. There's something I'd like to discuss." Aizen said.

"It shall be done," Ulquiorra said with a bow before turning and leaving the room.

Once he entered the hall Ulquiorra quickly turned down the corridor that led to the first room, which would be the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk. When he got there he knocked and it was answered not by Starrk but by his Fraccion Lilynette Gingerbuck.

"What do you want Ulquiorra?" she asked sounding annoyed and as she had just woken up, which looked like the case if her disheveled state said anything about it.

"Aizen-sama wants all the Espada to convene in the meeting room." He said in his constantly dead voice. Lilynette looked annoyed but nodded.

"Alright I'll pass the message onto Starrk, but don't think he'll be getting there in any sort of timely fashion. He's the heaviest sleeper in Las Noches after all." She said. Ulquiorra didn't even nod before he turned to leave, allowing Lilynette to close the door and begin the long process of trying to wake Starrk up.

After that Ulquiorra made his way to the Segunda Espada's room Baraggan Louisenbairn. We relayed the same message to one of the Espada's Fracciones, who also looked liked they had just woken up and had an even worse temper. Despite this, they did as he asked and then promptly slammed the door in his faced.

Once again Ulquiorra started walking down the hall and finally made his way to the room of the Tres Espada, Tier Harribel. He knocked and waited emotionlessly for the door to be answered. If he felt emotion he would have been pleasantly surprised that this time is was the Espada herself who answered the door and not some annoying Fraccion.

"Aizen-sama has requested our presence in the meeting room." He said.

"Understood." She replied curtly. Ulquiorra before he could realize his actions gave her a small nod of recognition and respect, which went unnoticed by Harribel but left him inwardly confused at himself as that was not something he normally did but for whatever reason, he felt compelled to do it now for the third Espada. He however didn't show anything on his empty face but instead turned to finish relaying the message to the rest of the Espada.

The task of relaying the message had been far more annoying than Ulquiorra had originally thought as Nnoitra had been a handful, Grimmjow had been a pain, and the rest had tried his now limited patience.

Finally he'd finished his task and the Espada had all met where they were supposed to and took their seats. Aizen then came in along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tosen. The three sat down and then Aizen addressed them.

"As you all know, we are about to begin our war with Soul Society." He began. Most of the Espada remained silent though Grimmjow and Nnoitra both grew pleased grins and made sounds of warmongering pleasure. This however did not distract Aizen as he continued.

"As such I'd like to scout out a few of our lesser known opponents and gather information on their strength." With that images of a few young looking humans appeared before them. A angry looking boy with orange hair, a pale boy with blue hair and glasses, a tan boy with a large build, and the last one, the one that for some reason grabbed Ulquiorra's attention, was a girl with auburn hair and gray eyes.

"_The color is similar to Hinata's, though there's no hint of lavender in them. But they have the same kindness radiating from them that she did." _The thought shocked Ulquiorra and he wondered where it came from. If anyone had been looking at him they might have seen the smallest change in his face as he failed to completely control his outward reaction, but luckily for him, everyone else was focused on the pictures he himself had been looking at earlier including Harribel.

"_He's got the same fire in his eyes Naruto did, though he doesn't look nearly as cheerful."_ She thought as she looked at the orange haired boy. She didn't show the same surprise as Ulquiorra did as, unlike him, she remembered exactly where'd she come from and who she was searching for, completely unaware that the pale, dark-haired fourth Espada was the long lost love she had been desperately wanted to see again.

"These are the people I want to investigate." Aizen said, effectively snapping both Harribel and Ulquiorra out of their thoughts. "And I'd like two of you to go to the human world and...meet with them." Aizen said, the last part obviously being an innuendo for something a little more vicious.

"I shall go if it pleases you Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra quickly volunteered. There was a few snorts for the other Espada as they considered him to be Aizen's lapdog, a title that Ulquiorra himself did not care about as all those who thought it were trash and all those who actually said those words out loud were loud trash.

"Thank you Ulquiorra." Aizen said. "And who will accompany him?" The room got quiet as no Espada immediately jumped on the chance to join the deathly cold Espada on the mission. Harribel however was thinking things over as she tried to decide whether or not to go.

"_I would like to meet the boy who has those fiery eyes, but then again, I am in no mood to kill children and that's likely how this mission will end up even if it is a scouting mission as Aizen-sama says."_ She thought, with the latter thought winning out thus prompting her to remain silent.

Finally, Yammy decided he might as well go and see if he couldn't have some fun and so volunteered.

"Excellent. So it shall be Yammy and Ulquiorra then that shall do this little scouting mission to see if there is anything of interest among these young humans." Aizen said with his usual smile. "With that out of the way we can conclude today's meeting." He said. Ulquiorra and Harribel both nodded before getting out of their chairs along with the rest of the Espada. By chance they happened to look at each other and for a second just stared into each other's eyes.

"_His eyes are so cold and so unlike Naruto's. This is the kind of creature he would have fought and tried to change. But he's not here and Ulquiorra will destroy those children if given any sort of reason to." _Harribel thought.

Ulquiorra's thoughts were a bit different. _"Her eyes, they're confident and calm, so unlike Hinata's and yet...they have the same fire as both that girl human in the picture and Hinata. I suppose if she has the same eyes as Hinata, that means she not trash."_ He thought, though his mind was still confused as it tried desperately to remember just who he was in his past life, and who Hinata was, as even now, it all seemed like such a gaping whole in his soul. A gaping hole that was placed directly at the top of his chest.

* * *

**All right, sorry if that was confusing, I'm doing my best. Anyway, hope you liked it, as I stated before if you want me to change it so that it's not so manga based, then please tell me, if not, reviews are still welcome. Well, I'll see you all next time. I'm out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What is up people. Well, as I said I'm trying to get back into Fan Fiction though it may be a rocky journey and you might not like where I'm heady. If so, sorry, but that's that. I hope to get back to my old stories but as of right now I don't have the enthusiasm to do so, also sorry. Anyway, I hope you're enjoying the story and will continue the story. As per the advice given to me by Tormound, I think I'll change the story a little from its manga-baseness but only a little, the overall story should end the same though. Anyway, if you have any questions just contact me via review or PM. Also, if you guys want, I can put this story in the crossover section under Naruto, Hinata, Ulquiorra, and Harribel, but that's up to you guys. Now, onto the story.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

Ulquiorra and Yammy appeared in the human world on a field of grass surrounded by trees. Their landing had been more of a crash and overly dramatic for Ulquiorra's taste but in the end it mattered little to him and he let it go. Ulquiorra looked bored but said nothing while Yammy looked around as if trying to find something interesting.

"What a dump." the large Espada said after a moment. "This place looks boring as shit."

"We're not here to be entertained Yammy, we're here to investigate the humans that Aizen-sama is interested in." Ulquiorra replied with his regular cold tone.

"Yeah, well, that trip left me hungry, so..." Yammy suddenly took a deep breath and soon energy started to fill the air and head toward Yammy who opened his mouth and devoured all of it.

"Yuck." Yammy said as he stuck out his tongue in disgust.

"Of course, such weak souls wouldn't taste good." Ulquiorra said, somewhat annoyed by his companion's idiocy.

"W-What a-are you." The two Espada turned to see a human girl looking at them. She was on her knees and looked about ready to faint.

"One of them survived. I'm surprised." Ulquiorra said though his face showed no such emotion.

"Is she one of the ones we're looking for?" Yammy asked.

"Did you pay attention at all during the meeting? This girl looks nothing like the humans we were sent here to investigate. Besides I doubt Aizen-same would send us to investigate such a weak, pathetic piece of trash who can barely stand after just your, _Gonzui_." Ulquiorra was once again annoyed by the idiocy of his companion but still remained as cold as ever.

"Alright then, I guess I'll just put her out of her misery then." Yammy sent a kick at the girl, but when he launched it, the kick was stopped by a large human teenage boy with dark hair and some sort of arm weapon.

"Huh? Who the hell are you?" Yammy asked. The boy said nothing but looked to be strained at the moment. Behind him next to the girl was another, lighter haired girl who was staring up at Yammy.

"_That's the girl with the same eyes as Hinata." _Ulquiorra thought.

"Hey Ulquiorra, are either of these the people we're looking for?" Yammy asked. The two humans looked alarmed at his words and turned their heads to the smaller Espada.

"If you'd paid attention you'd know the answer to that. The answer being yes, those two are two of the people we're looking for."

Both the boy and the girl's worry grew multiple fold at hearing those words and both knew they had to act fast.

"Inoue, get Arisawa out of here. I'll hold them off." Sado said.

"All right." Inoue said as she started to pick her friend up. Sado charged up an attack and launched it at Yammy while Ulquiorra stood by and did nothing except watch.

"_Stupid trash."_

The end result was as much as he expected with Sado's arm being virtually destroyed and Yammy dropping him like a rag doll.

"Sado-kun!" Inoue screamed, her face filled with horror.

"Ulquiorra, what should be do with the girl?"

Ulquiorra looked at Inoue who, after hearing herself being addressed, turned wide-eyed toward the two Espada. Ulquiorra looked at Inoue who, when her eyes met his, nearly flinched in fear.

"_No, she's not like Hinata. She's far too scared."_

"Do with her what you will. She's trash." He finally said. Yammy grew a malicious smile.

"Alright then!" He launched a finger at the girl, fully intent on killing her.

"Santen Kesshun."

Yammy's finger was suddenly stopped as an orange shield appeared out of nowhere right in front of the girl. Yammy showed outward surprise while Ulquiorra remained his cold aloof self. However, when the girl looked up, his eyes widened a tiny bit.

"_Those eyes. They're just like Hinata's." _

The girl, or woman, as Ulquiorra now thought of her as, once more said those words that had summoned her shield, only now they summoned some sort of dome that covered the boy she'd called Sado and started to fix his arm.

"Healing?" Yammy questioned. Ulquiorra watched the arm reform and quickly came to the conclusion that what they were seeing what not healing.

_"She's reversing the damage with some sort of time or spatial rejection. This woman...is interesting."_ Ulquiorra thought and he allowed himself the tiniest of smiles as he continued to look at her.

"Tsubaki!" the woman suddenly cried snapping Ulquiorra out of his interested stupor. "I refuse!" Something suddenly started flying at Yammy who looked confused for a brief moment, but once the flying object came close enough he grabbed it in midair and crushed it his hand.

Inoue looked utterly horrified by this act and her arms fell to her sides.

"What was that, a fly?" Yammy asked, once more gaining his malicious smile. Inoue's face fell even more as despair started to seep in. "Hey Ulquiorra, what should I do with this girl? Should I rip her arms out so we can drag her back to Las Noches?"

"That won't be necessary Yammy. Just grab her and we'll take her with us. Even with arms she won't be able to put up much of a fight." Ulquiorra responded. Yammy's smile grew.

"Fine by me!" He cried before thrusting his arm forward to try and grab Inoue. And yet, once again he was stopped. Only this time it was a sword that had done the deed and at the end of it was another teenage boy with bright orange hair. Yammy looked confused, which was starting to really annoy Ulquiorra as he wondered how many times the Arrancar could be caught unaware. He however showed no emotion as the boy appeared, having sensed him some time ago but no feeling the need to do anything about it. He however did take notice of the boy's eyes, which reminded him a bit of his past self, though the boy had a great deal more anger in his eyes then he himself did by the time he'd died.

"Who the hell are you?" Yammy asked. The boy ignored him.

"Sorry I'm late Inoue." He said.

"Kurosaki-kun." The woman whispered.

"_She sounded just like Hinata there." _Ulquiorra thought. The comparison was starting to both him as there were far too many shared qualities between him and the woman who haunted his dreams.

"I'm sorry...I wasn't able to do anything." The woman said sadly.

"Don't apologize." The boy Kurosaki replied. "And don't worry. Everything will be fine...when I beat these guys."

"_He certainly has my human cockiness."_ Ulquiorra thought before he was once again brought back into the world by the Kurosaki's shout.

"Ban-Kai!"

A whirl of energy surrounded the boy and after a few seconds it dissipated and revealed him in a new attire and a smaller blade. Despite the show, Ulquiorra was unimpressed and figured he'd let Yammy handle the bright haired boy.

"Inoue...leave." Kurosaki said. The woman froze but was unable to do anything before Yammy spoke again, drawing attention back to him.

"This is one of them, right Ulquiorra?" he asked. Ulquiorra would have sighed if he wasn't who he was, instead he just answered as stoically as before.

"Yes Yammy. The bright orange hair, the black bankai. This is the one Aizen-sama was most interested in. It looks like your ruckus called him out." He replied.

"Excellent! Looks like I saved us the trouble of finding him!" Yammy cried before throwing a punch. Ulquiorra was almost amazed when for the fourth time, his attack was stopped.

Kurosaki looked disinterested in the attack and stopped it as if it was nothing.

"Are you the one who ripped Chad's right arm off?" Kurosaki asked. Yammy looked both alarmed and confused but said nothing, though it apparently didn't matter as the bright haired boy continued. "Then I'll be taking your right arm."

The boy made good on his promise as the moment Yammy backed up, his right arm fell to the ground with the boy appearing behind him.

Yammy gave a scream of pain and started to howl about his arm but Ulquiorra was presently more focused on the boy who was now staring at him.

"_So the trash took off the arm of another piece of trash, hardly impressive." _He thought. The boy looked at him for a moment before turning back to Yammy, but in the second Ulquiorra got the message he had sent the Espada's way. _After I'm done with him, I'm coming for you._ The threat would have made him laugh, if he had such an ability.

The two fought as Ulquiorra and the woman watched. Yammy was taking a thorough beating and by the time they paused he was bleeding from multiple spots on his body while the boy was unscratched. Seeing the bleeding and panting form of Yammy, Ulquiorra decided it would probably be best to switch.

"Would you like to tap out?" He asked Yammy.

"Shut up!" The giant man replied. Yammy then grabbed his sword and started to pull it out.

"Is it really necessary for you to pull out your sword for someone like him?" Ulquiorra asked, considering it rather pathetic how weak his companion was.

"I told you to shut up!" Yammy replied.

Suddenly, a black energy appeared on the boy's face. This ended their fighting and caused Ulquiorra and Yammy to look back at him. Finally Yammy had the common sense to take action while his enemy was distracted and preceded to kick him in the stomach.

"Kurosaki-kun!" the woman called.

"Stay back Inoue!" He cried, but it was too late and the woman got close enough for Yammy to backhand her hard enough to send her flying a few feet and cause a great deal of blood to burst from her forehead. This was something that Ulquiorra felt oddly displeased with though he couldn't understand why. But this was action, despite it causing an odd displeasure to Ulquiorra only began the onslaught that the Kurosaki boy faced as he was beaten senseless by Yammy who looked to be taking great pleasure in taking his revenge upon the boy.

"I don't know why you suddenly stopped moving, but it's fine with me, so die!" Yammy yelled happily.

Ulquiorra watched the whole scene with a new-found curiosity as he started to go over what had occurred, having discarded his previous odd displeasure.

"_What was that spike just now. His energy made a sudden jump before falling into nothingness. This doesn't make sense. At his lowest level, he's worthless trash, at his highest, his energy surpasses my own." _Ulquiorra's eyes narrowed as he pondered what was going on. He was once again brought out of his thoughts as a red shield appeared to stop another of Yammy's attacks aimed at the bright haired boy. To Ulquiorra, this had finally got to the point of being unbearably annoying to watch and he swore if it happened again, he'd take Yammy's other arm and kill who ever blocked the attack.

"Sorry we're late." A man in hat and clogs said. He was joined by a dark skinned woman it what looked to be a martial art suit of some kind. Ulquiorra was surprised to not have noticed them before, those he blamed it on his previous and odd, distracted state.

After a brief spat between the man with the hat and Yammy, the Arrancar went on the offensive. However, his attack was pushed aside by the woman, surprising Yammy.

"What...the...hell?"

The next few seconds were a blur, but basically what happened was that the two newcomers ignored Yammy who then got enraged and tried to attack them, only to have the purple haired woman viciously beat him to a pulp before going over to the injured Inoue.

"_Serves the idiotic trash right."_

"I'm going to kill you!" Yammy cried as he jumped to his feet. He formed a cero in his mouth and aimed it at the two women, intent on fully destroying them. The attack left a huge trail of destruction and covered the area in dust.

"Ha, see! I killed you, you fucking bitch!"

The dust cleared and instead of there being nothing but ash, there stood the man in the hat holding out his sword with the two women behind him, completely fine.

"How are you still alive?" Yammy asked.

"Oh I just countered your attack is all." The man in hat stated.

"What?!"

"Well, if you don't believe me..." The man in the hat trailed off. "Cry...Benihime." A wave of red energy launched at Yammy who was frozen still leaving Ulquiorra with one thought.

_Trash. _

Ulquiorra countered the attack with his hand shocking the hat man and before piercing Yammy's gut with his hand.

"W-What are you doing?" The Arrancar asked in a groan of pain.

"You're too reckless. Those two are Urahara Kisuke and Shihounin Yoruichi. At your level you'd never win." He said before turning to the two captains. "I shall deal with them, and the pieces of trash that Aizen-sama is interested in."

Both the captains' eyes narrowed at the name he mentioned.

"Well you must be very confident Hollow-san if you're planning to take us on." Urahara said.

"I shall be enough to handle you." Ulquiorra said in a manner that sent a shiver down both the former captains spines.

"No." Everyone turned to the new voice. "This ends now." Harribel said.

"I thought you didn't want to come Harribel." Ulquiorra said.

"I didn't, but I felt like something was off about you and I was right. You never go beyond Aizen-sama's orders but for some reason, now you feel the need to not only take on two former captains but kidnap two humans that Aizen-sama told you only to investigate." Harribel said sternly.

"I suppose I felt like taking a proactive approached. It would be best to deal with this threat sooner rather than later." Ulquiorra responded.

"You will deal with things when Aizen-sama tells you to deal with them. Which is not something I thought I'd ever have to tell you."

Ulquiorra took a glance at the woman who had so reminded him of Hinata. He looked at her for long enough that everyone except Yammy took notice of it. The two former captains became worried at his attention while Harribel became even more curious at the normally emotionless Arrancar's behavior.

"_Why is he focused on the human girl?" _She wondered to herself.

"You're right." Ulquiorra said snapping everyone out of his or her thoughts. "I have wasted enough time on this trash. Thank you for reminding me of my duty Harribel." Ulquiorra said with cold respect. He then used his finger to open a portal before turning back to her. "Let us be off."

Yammy made a few grumbles but entered the portal quickly enough. Harribel however stared at the fourth Espada for another few seconds before deciding to leave her questions for later...in private. She entered the portal, which then closed, leaving numerous humans and shinigami alike, confused...and extremely worried.

* * *

**All right then! Well, I hope you liked it, this chapter was a bit difficult for me as I had to keep going back and forth between it and the manga so I could try and match it well ...though I did say would try and reduce it's manga baseness. Oops. Anyway, that's another chapter done. I hope to hear back from you so I can get an idea of what you all think of it, and I guess I'll end it there. See you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone. Okay, here's another chapter, but before I begin I want to ask/state something.**

**-If you guys want me to put this story in Crossover, tell me. **

**-Secondly, if I do it will under Naruto, Hinata, Ulquiorra, and Harribel and will literally be the only story in that category. If none of this bothers you just tell me and I'll move it.**

**-Oh, and I just remembered. In case you guys didn't know, my story Sister's Always Share, was reported and terminated. I don't know who reported it, but I would like to know why, so if anyone could shed some like on this I would be very grateful. I admit I'm very angry at losing one of stories, likely my most popular story, but I really do what want t know why, so please, any information would be greatly appreciated, thank you.**

**Anyway, I suppose we should move on now. I certainly hope you're all enjoying the story, if not, useful criticism is welcome, flames will be deleted or reported. I digress. Let's move on to the story shall we?**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach.**

* * *

The three Espada reappeared at Las Noches and exited the portal. Yammy immediately went off to find someone who could reattach his arm leaving Ulquiorra and Harribel alone.

Harribel turned to talk to the pale Espada and ask him why he'd let himself get out of control, but when she did she was met with the sight of his back as he started to walk away.

"Ulquiorra." She called. He turned to look at her, his face cold and his eyes unwavering.

"Yes Harribel?" He asked with a voice of disinterest.

"I wanted to ask you about what happened in the human world." The third Espada said.

If he had been a regular person, Ulquiorra would have given her a shrug. As it were he just kept his hands in his pockets and remained unmoving as he gave her a response.

"I decided it would be best to remove some threats to Aizen-sama while also gathering the humans that he had interest in."

"But those weren't your orders. Your orders were to investigate the humans and nothing more. Even fighting them was not directly insinuated." Harribel countered.

"Perhaps not, but you forget something rather important Harribel." Ulquiorra stated. Harribel looked at the pale Espada with a questioning look.

"And what's that?"

"You forget that my following Aizen-sama's orders is a willful decision, just as yours is. Everyone one of us agreed to follow Aizen-sama's orders for one reason or another, and while you and I normally follow his orders to the dot, unlike many of our other comrades. Despite that we still have the power to do things as we see fit, and at that moment I thought it wise to eliminate a threat sooner rather than later and gather the humans that Aizen-sama had interest in, despite myself thinking they are nothing but trash." Ulquiorra explained.

Harribel was moderately surprised by her fellow Espada's words as never before had he ever said anything along the lines of what he was now saying nor had he ever show as much of a personal view on a situation as he did then. Usually the only opinion he had was whether something was trash or not, but now he was giving a full opinion; something which both confused and interested Harribel more than anything about the fourth Espada every did before.

"Mind telling me what caused this change in behavior?" She asked. Ulquiorra looked at her with cold dead eyes for a few seconds before making a response.

"I would." He then promptly turned around and started walking away again.

Harribel watched him walked for a short while before she made a counter.

"I could force it out of you." This stopped Ulquiorra who after a second, turned back around to face her.

"Perhaps you could. You have a certain strength that makes it so I do not doubt your words."

"I am a higher rank than you." Harribel said allowing herself a slight taunting tone to try and get a response for her fellow Espada.

"That's not what I meant." He said once again catching Harribel's curiosity.

"Than what did you mean?" She questioned. There was a pause between the two Espada, one that made Harribel slightly uncomfortable as she felt the weight of Ulquiorra's eyes upon her.

"You have the same strength in your eyes that someone else I knew a long time ago had. The same kind of strength that human woman had in her eyes." Ulquiorra said before he once again turned around and started to walking down the hall.

"Is that why you tried to grabbed her?" Harribel called out. This time however Ulquiorra did not stop, nor did he answer. He simply kept on walking, his hands in his pockets and his jade eyes looking straight ahead.

Harribel watched the Fourth Espada disappear down the hall before she recollected herself and she wondered what was going through the other Espada's head, and more importantly...who was this person whose eyes he compared to hers?

Harribel arrived in the throne room where dozens of other Arrancars were waiting for Ulquiorra to make his report. A few took notice of her including her own Fraccion who quickly approached her and started to talk and ask questions. She didn't respond to any of what they said or asked but instead looked at Ulquiorra, still contemplating the words he spoke to her.

Her attention was dragged away when Aizen , Tosen, and Gin came in with the first sitting down in his throne.

"Ulquiorra." Aizen began. "Would you be so kind as to show us what transpired between you, Yammy, Harribel, and the those you encountered in the human world?" He asked with the same blood freezing kindness in his voice that he always had.

Ulquiorra nodded before reaching for his eye and pulling it out of its socket. He then crushed the eye causing it to burst into dust that soon filled the room. All those present watched everything that occurred in the human world, some with annoyance, some with interest, some with confusion when those who knew Ulquiorra as well as Harribel did, saw the parts that she herself had questioned, though unlike her, they said nothing as they instead waited for Aizen to speak. They did not have to wait long as he quickly enough, turned his attention back to Ulquiorra.

"My, my Ulquiorra, that all seemed rather unlike you. Care to explain why you were so aggressive?" Aizen asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"I thought it would be best that they threats be eliminated sooner rather than later, as I explained to Harribel, Aizen-sama."

"Were they not all trash then Ulquiorra?" When Aizen asked that question everyone in the room turned toward the Fourth Espada, having gained interest at the use of said Espada's catchphrase and wondering if there was possibly anyone not amongst them that was not considered trash in his eyes. Their eagerness for an answer caused a tension to start to grow and which failed to be relieved as Ulquiorra actually failed to answer in his usually prompt and quick manner. Instead it took nearly half a minute, which had increased both Aizen's and Harribel's curiosity to near bursting point, before he answered.

"Not all of them." He said in what could only be constituted as a near whisper.

The smile that spread across Aizen's face after hearing that answer could have made a child cry and an adult shiver.

"Interesting." He said as he looked Ulquiorra over for another few seconds before diverting his eyes to Harribel. "And you Harribel. You thought it was necessary to intervene?" He asked.

"Yes Aizen-sama. Despite the oddity of it, Ulquiorra was going beyond what your orders were and I figured it would be best to stop him before you were displeased." The Third Espada said, receiving a small and unheard to all but her, cheer from her Fraccion.

"Well I would hardly say I'd be displeased if Ulquiorra took the initiative. If anything I'd be quite thrilled at having him do something unexpected. That being said, I still thank for doing what you did." Aizen stated. Harribel nodded and the spotlight was taken off her. "Now, with that out of the way, is there anything more you'd like to say to explain your actions Ulquiorra, since this really is a unique situation for you, I would like to fully understand why this occurred if only for curiosity's sake." Once more all eyes turned to Ulquiorra, much to his inner, unspoken chagrin.

"There is nothing else Aizen-sama. It is as I said."

"Really, nothing at all?" Aizen questioned.

"Nothing at all."

"Not even something to do with the human girl you were so eager to acquire for me?" This hit a nerve and if Harribel wasn't so trained she would have missed the twitch that went through Ulquiorra's body at the mention of the girl. As it was, Harribel was shocked that such a reaction had occurred from the emotionless and until very recently, completely stoic Espada and her own curiosity began to grow once more as she again pondered his statement about her eyes. However she was also interested in hearing Ulquiorra's answer and so pushed aside her pondering and shock to the side until later as she focused purely on the pale Espada. Again however Ulquiorra seemed unwilling to share information, another oddity that Harribel mentally added to her ever growing list, and it took him almost an entire minute to respond to this question, making sure that even the dumbest of Arrancar knew that something was off.

"Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra began. Most of the Arrancars lost control of themselves and actually leaned in to hear his answer, Harribel herself included. "The human woman has nothing to do with my actions."

The Arrancars in the room almost gave a groan at the counter climactic response he gave. Harribel's reactions was different as she knew that he was lying, and that was the true shocker for her as Ulquiorra never lied about anything and to lie to Aizen was something she'd never expected. She turned toward Aizen expecting for him to call Ulquiorra out of his lie but instead she watched as one of his mysterious smiles appeared on his face.

"Very well Ulquiorra, I believe you." He said simply.

Harribel could not believe that Aizen had fallen for such an obvious lie, and yet...she didn't have the heart, a particularly odd and ironic thought for an Arrancar, to reveal the Fourth Espada's lie. However, she planned on confronting the Fourth Espada herself and demanding the truth from him even if she had to draw her sword. A drastic step, she knew, but one that she thought necessary, not only because of his lie to Aizen, but mostly due to her own raging curiosity at all of what the Espada had said.

"Now." Aizen said snapping Harribel out of her thoughts temporarily. "I think that should cover everything for the time being. This new information will be processed and acted upon in due time. I thank all three of you for your work and your honesty." Harribel swore she saw a twinkle in his eye as he said that. "You are all excused." He finished.

The Arrancars started to leave the throne room, none faster than Ulquiorra. Seeing this, Harribel made to follow and quickly gave an excuse to her confused Fraccion before trailing after him.

The two Espada briskly made their way out of the throne room and into the expanse of Las Noches, but only after receiving a few curious glances from the Arrancars they passed who themselves had been wondering what had been going on with Ulquiorra, though none enough so to trail after the Espada.

Harribel made no attempt to hide herself, knowing that Ulquiorra would see her unless she used Sonido, and instead just briskly walked after him. He didn't seem to be any mood to confront his pursuer despite the obviousness of her following and continued walking on without so much as a glance back.

They walked all the way back to Ulquiorra's room where he quickly entered, still having not addressed Harribel. Harribel was not about to let her questions go and walked up to his door and knocked. After she did so she felt a spike in Ulquiorra's spirit energy. Once more she was surprised by this as the only reason she could think of for the spike was because the pale Espada was annoyed, something he might act like on occasion, but never really showed. Her attention was brought back when the door opened revealing Ulquiorra who did not show any signs of annoyance on his face, but when Harribel looked she could see it clearly in his eyes.

"What do you want Harribel?" he asked, his voice colder than usual. Harribel didn't like the tone he was using but said nothing about it.

"I want to ask you why you lied to Aizen-sama." She said.

Ulquiorra looked at her with his regular dead eyes, something that didn't normally unnerve Harribel but did now just as it did earlier, due to the unwaveringness of his stare. He said nothing for the longest time, fine with just staring at the dark skinned Espada and make her uncomfortable. He knew however that she wasn't leaving until she got an answer and that she was willing to resort to force to receive it. Having this information in his head he gave an inward sigh of annoyance and blinked.

"I lied because I did not want anyone else knowing about what I told you."

Harribel had not been expecting that answer and was actually caught off guard by it, causing her to take a moment before making her response.

"Why would you tell me and not, at the very least Aizen-sama?" She asked, her want for answers now become desperate as something inside her pulled her toward the need to find the truth.

"As I said, your eyes are the same as someone else I knew and it's because of that fact that I decided to tell you." Ulquiorra responded.

"That's all?"

"That's all." He said before reaching his hand to close the door. Harribel however had one more question that she needed to ask.

"Who was she?" Harribel had no idea why she assumed it was a her that Ulquiorra was talking about, but the question slipped from her lips as easily as air. Ulquiorra, if possible, looked colder than normal after hearing the question, and...dare she said it...sad. He didn't seemed surprised by her knowing it was a woman, but instead just looked at the ground as he took his hand away from the door and dug both his hands deep into his pockets.

"She was someone very special to me in life. Someone I can barely remember and whose name is all I have to match to her face. She meant something to me. What, I don't know, but..." One of his hands unconsciously went to the whole in his chest, something that did not go unnoticed by Harribel. "She is the reason I am what I am now. She is the reason for what I became." Ulquiorra finished sounding miserable, miserable for anyone truly, but heartbreaking miserable to Harribel considering she knew that it would take an extremely strong emotion to break through his emotionless mask. She reached her hand out to try and comfort him but when it got close enough it was pushed out of the way by one of Ulquiorra's cold, white hands. He then looked up at Harribel, his face having returned to the empty thing it was before.

"You will tell no one of this." He said. He didn't wait for a respond before he closed the door, leaving Harribel in the hallway with her hand stretched out.

She stood like that for a good minute before the sound of feet echoing down the hallway caught her attention. She put her hand down to her side and turned her head toward the sound and there saw her three Fraccion coming toward her.

"Harribel-sama!" Apacci called.

"Don't be so loud!" Mila Rosa yelled at her.

"I wasn't be loud!" Apacci yelled back.

"How disgraceful." Sung-Sun said through her sleeve.

"Shut up Sung-Sun!" The two screamed.

"Enough." The three turned toward their leader a bit shocked by the force behind her voice. Harribel said nothing but walked right past them leaving them confused as well as shocked before they finally gathered themselves up and followed after her, and though they wanted to ask her what was wrong, none of them dared to ask the question, not with that determined look in her eyes. That look only came when she wanted something and right now she wanted the truth about Ulquiorra, even if she didn't truly understand why she wanted it. She was going to find out no matter what she promised herself. And she never went back on her word. That was her nindo, her ninja way.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked it. I rather liked my final sentence but it's all really up to you guys to decide if you liked it or not. If you do, great! Please tell me! If not...that's fine too, please tell me why with CONSTRUCTIVE criticism, no flaming bullshit! Anyway. Again I hoped you liked it, please, Please, PLEASE review if you did or if you have something you'd like to have me fix, and...well, see you all next time. I'm out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, can you believe it, it's a new year! HELLO 2014! Still hasn't completely hit me yet but I suspect it will soon enough once I try and put down the date. I certainly hope you're all enjoying it and I certainly hope you guys will continue to read and tell me what you think about the story. Anyway, here's the next chapter for the story.**

**Special thanks to Leaf Ranger and CarishTale for their support.**

**I do not own Bleach or Naruto**

* * *

It had been a few days since Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Harribel had gone to the human world and everything in Las Noches seemed to be back to how it was before. Everything, except Harribel.

For the past few days the Tres Espada had been looking into Ulquiorra's past. Or, more accurately, was trying to look into his past. Over the past few days she had gathered almost nothing about the Fourth Espada other than how Aizen had found him. She knew nothing about his transformation to an Arrancar, nothing about his life as a Hollow, nothing new about anything even things like interests, beliefs, likes, and dislikes, and there was absolutely nothing about his life before he died, the point of his history that she was unconsciously drawn to. This last part left the greatest bitter taste in her mouth as that was the point of her entire endeavor.

She had her three Fraccion helping her out, though they couldn't understand why their leader was interested in the pale man, though they kept quiet and did not voice their questions. So far, they too had come up completely empty handed except for a few snide remarks and curses from the Arrancars they asked.

The whole thing irritated Harribel and made her decide to turn to one of the two choices that she really didn't want to turn to, to get information. The eighth Espada, Szayelaporro Granz.

She knew that the Arrancar was intelligent and could likely, at the very least, point her in the right direction, but all the same, she did not look forward to talking with the man. He left her feeling uneasy, and while she knew she could crush him, he had an aura about him that left her unnerved. This was likely due to the man's insane personality and his cruel experiments, something she made sure to know as little as she could about. There was also the way his eyes looked at her. They didn't view her the same way Nnoitra did, filled with lust and vicious desire, instead they were filled with the look somehow has when they're curious about something and want to open about the item and see how it works. This was not a way that Harribel liked to be looked at.

Knowing that it was either him or the second option, she sighed and gathered herself up and prepared herself for a conversation with the mad scientist of Las Noches.

She took longer than necessary to get to the lab, using the time to better prepare herself for what was to come but, far too soon for her, she arrived.

Harribel gave a final sigh before opening the door and entering the laboratory of the insane eighth Espada.

The moment she entered she felt a shiver run up her spine as she would sense the very madness of the Arrancar radiate off the walls. She however kept a cool expression and walked through the laboratory until she finally found the pink haired Espada.

Granz heard her coming and turned his head to her before greeting her with a smile that sent another shiver up Harribel's spine.

"Why hello there Harribel-chan. To what do I own this enormous pleasure?" he asked.

"I would like your help in finding information on Ulquiorra," she said, wanting to get strait to the point and leave as quickly as possible.

Granz seemed both confused and interested in what she had come there for but kept his unnerving smile despite both.

"Ulquiorra-kun? Why do you want to learn about him? Is there something going on between you two?" Granz asked suggestively.

Harribel was taken back by the suggestion and showed it in her eyes. The thought of Ulquiorra in any sort of romantic or even sexual light sent a chill up her spine nearly as bad as the one she got from Granz.

"There's is nothing going on between myself and the Fourth Espada. I just feel the need to check up on his background is all," she quickly clarified, refusing even to mention the Espada's name.

"_Besides, I'm only now starting to think he can feel anything in that empty shell of his. The idea of love and him are so foreign that I doubt even if I tried to teach him about it for a thousand years, he'd understand,"_ she thought before quickly shaking off the odd and very discomforting idea.

Granz for his part just smiled, whether it was because of his personality or because he didn't believe her, she didn't know. Either way, she didn't like, or better said, she liked the smile even less than she did before.

"Very well," Granz continued. "I'll see what I can dig up, but if you really want to find out about him without actually going to him I'd suggest Aizen-sama. He does have quite the knack for these things," he offered.

"_That's the only person I want to go to less than you," _Harribel thought.

Her reasoning was not based around the idea that she didn't think Aizen had the information she wanted, she figured that if anyone, he probably did. It was just that she never felt safe around Aizen. True, she respected him fiercely and was very loyal to him, but she couldn't help but feel like her relationship with him would not end well. She knew this sounded like paranoia, but all the same, she would go to Ulquiorra himself before going to Aizen, something she figured the former Shinigami would tell her to do anyway.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said to Granz who nodded his head thus ending their conversation allowing Harribel to exit in a dignified, if somewhat hurried, manner.

Harribel quickly got as far away back to her room and shut the door, making sure to lock it, not wanting anyone entering it without her permission at the moment as she recollected herself.

It was going to be a long day.

The pale Espada was walking down the hall with his hands in his pockets and with no destination in mind. He did this often and it was sort of a hobby if one counts the fact that he had no actually hobbies and that he felt no need to have them.

He had been alone in the halls for hours now, not surprising due to the size of Las Noches and the fact that most Arrancars avoided him wherever possible. He was perfectly fine with this as there were only six people in this entire fortress or more accurately, world, that he would not mind talking to because they were not trash in his eyes. Three were, of course, were their Shinigami overlords who had brought the Arrancar together, specifically, and most importantly, Aizen. The other three were the Espada above him, one of which he actually had no quarrel with even without her strength. That person was of course Tier Harribel.

He knew he should be annoyed with her considering all the annoying questions she had asked him not too long ago, but he couldn't find her so. Odd, of course, at least her recent behavior had been odd, especially if what he heard about her looking into him was true...and yet, he could not be annoyed by her.

It was the same reason he did not view the human woman as trash despite the fact that she was obviously very weak. It was the same reason that the girl from his dreams failed to vanish after all these years. The eyes.

He couldn't explain it, which frustrated him, but their eyes all held a certain strength that he didn't know. It wasn't muscle or reiatsu, but something else, something he couldn't measure.

He scoffed at his own thoughts. These ideas were all so ridiculous and weren't worthy of his attention and so he quickly discarded the ideas. However their presence was still in the back of his mind, growling for his attention and refusing to remain silent no matter what he did.

"Ulquiorra-sama." Ulquiorra snapped out of his thoughts and turned his cold gaze toward the voice. The Arrancar that stood before him was not one whose name he remembered, not that he cared to remember it. He however did recognize that he was one of Granz's Fraccion.

"What do you want?" he asked in his usual, spine-freezing tone.

"Granz-sama would like to have a word with you," the nameless Arrancar said.

"What does he want?" Ulquiorra asked as if to say why he should waste his time with the other Espada

"He did not say. He however wished you to see him as quickly as possible."

Ulquiorra did not wish to see the eighth Espada but started to make his way toward the laboratory where he was sure to find the mad scientist, thinking it was likely to be something important.

"_It had better be something important, for his sake," _Ulquiorra thought menacingly.

The walk there went by quickly enough but had been less than pleasant for the emotionless Espada as he had to endure the waddling of the Fraccion all the way there, something that he would have normally just ignored but for some reason was now annoying him in an absurd amount.

Finally entering the laboratory he quickly found the pink haired Espada who was working on something that Ulquiorra honestly couldn't care less about.

"What did you want Granz?" he asked, wanting to get this over as quickly as possible.

Said Espada turned at hearing his name and quickly smiled at seeing who it was.

"Ah, Ulquiorra-kun, I'm so glad you've come," he said. Ulquiorra continued to stare at him with a bored expression.

"Why have you called on me Granz?" Ulquiorra asked again. Granz continued to smile.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard that the Tres Espada has been asking around about you," he began.

"I am aware of this," Ulquiorra state stoically. This apparently wasn't the response Granz was hoping for if the loss of his smile had anything to say about it.

"And you're not upset by this?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Why should I care what the third Espada does with her time?"

"Aren't you mad or annoyed that she is invading your privacy and trying to find out your secrets?" Granz said, sounding more desperate as he tried to get a rise out of the disinterested Arrancar.

"Has she found out anything that I should be worried about?" Ulquiorra asked. Granz seemed a bit taken back by the question and started to fumble about.

"Well not that I'm aware of, but-,"

"And you do realize that I don't get annoyed or mad as you put it?" Ulquiorra continued.

"That's up for debate-," Granz said, but still Ulquiorra pressed on to make his final point.

"Then why should I care what she does with her time?" was his final question.

The room was quite for a minute as Granz tried to fix himself up so that he could properly give an answer. Finally he made a response.

"It's just that Harribel came to me today and asked that I look to see if I could find any information about you. Originally I just thought she was asking about your abilities in case you two had a fight, but-,"

"But what?" Ulquiorra asked, wanting this conversation to be over with.

"But...from what I gather, she's been looking into your past and trying to find things, not involving your strength or power, but quite simply your past itself," Granz explained.

For the first time since the conversation started, Ulquiorra gained interest in it, so much so that he actually raised an eyebrow.

"She's been asking about my past?" he questioned. Granz nodded.

"Yes, specifically about your life before you died, when you were still human if my sources are correct."

Now Ulquiorra was officially and full heatedly interested in this matter, so much so that you could actually call him curious now. However before he could do anything about it, he had to deal with Granz.

"You will do nothing of what Harribel has asked you," he began, shocking Granz. "You shall not look into anything regarding me whether it be my power or my past, is that understood?" Ulquiorra demanded. For once Granz had the decency to look frightened.

"B-But what about the Third?" he asked.

"Do not worry about her. I shall personally have a conversation with her. Now, you will cease any information seeking into me, is that understood?" Ulquiorra reiterated, this time sounding angry and allowing his reiatsu to spike.

Granz quickly nodded, having been officially intimidated and not wanting to have the Fourth Espada near him any longer.

"Good," was all Ulquiorra said before turning around and making his way out of the laboratory, leaving behind a both relieved, and still shaking Granz, behind in his wake.

Ulquiorra walked down the halls of Las Noches with a specific place in his mind. He passed by numerous Arrancar this time having caught the attention of half of Las Noches with his spiking reiatsu, which even now was fluctuating. The Arrancars watched him pass with interest and worry in their eyes, none daring to chance his gaze. That was until Nnoitra appeared.

"Hey Ulquiorra, what's with you? Someone kick your puppy or something?"

Ulquiorra stopped. The whole area suddenly became tense as they awaited his response. They waited and waited, feeling like they'd all been there for hours in the short seconds they waited for his response. Finally, he turned and stared at Nnoitra.

"I have no time to deal with you, trash." Ulquiorra then continued walking. Nnoitra was however not about to allow that insult to pass and drew his weapon.

"You wanna say that again you little shit!?" Ulquiorra ignored him and continued walking. This just enraged the fifth Espada more and with a cry he charged.

Ulquiorra did nothing but continue walking as Nnoitra came closer and closer to him, fully intent on trying to kill him.

"Die!" Nnoitra cried. It was then that Ulquiorra pulled his hand out of his pocket, pointed it behind him, and blasted Nnoitra with a Cero.

The attack was not meant to kill, which would have upset Aizen, but did enough for Ulquiorra as it sent the tall Espada flying backwards into the other side of the hall, allowing Ulquiorra to continue his walk unhindered.

On the other side of the hall Nnoitra was dusting himself off and glaring with furious eyes at the spot where the Fourth Espada once stood.

"_I'll get you back for that you little shit."_

Ulquiorra continued his walk, having already discarded his fight, if you can call it that, with Nnoitra and focusing on the task at hand. After a few more minutes he finally reached his destination and knocked on the door. It did not take long for it to be answered and for the sight of Harribel to appear.

"Ulquiorra? Is everything all right? I felt your reiatsu before."

"May I come in?" Ulquiorra asked completely disregarding her earlier statement.

Harribel looked at him questionably but quickly enough nodded and allowed him in.

Ulquiorra walked in with his regular demeanor but Harribel could sense something deep inside the Espada that made her face contort in confusion, interest and just a little bit of worry.

What she sensed felt like confusion also, mixed with it's own worry but with a healthy dose of rage and want. What kind of want she didn't know though it most certainly not the kind she would have felt if she was having a conversation with Nnoitra.

"What can I do for you Ulquiorra?" she asked finally. Ulquiorra turned to her and stared directly into her eyes, something that made her both uncomfortable and for some reason...oddly relaxed at the same. This of course did nothing to help her confusion but she brushed it off for the moment, promising to think on it later.

"I want you to stop looking into my past."

Harribel's face showed her surprise. She hadn't expected that question, not from him anyway. She figured that he couldn't care less about what she was looking into and the last few days of silence from him had only built up her belief of this.

"Two questions," she said focusing back on Ulquiorra who gave a small nod of acceptance. "Why do you care? From the time we've spent together I would have figured you wouldn't care what I was looking into. Secondly, and I suppose connected to the first question, why do you want me to stop looking into your past?"

No words were said between the Espada for a few moments as Ulquiorra just stared at Harribel for a moment. The say discomforting yet relaxing feeling swept over her as he looked at her but at the moment she was more interested in what he was thinking than her concern for the feelings she was getting from him.

"To answer the first question I will say that you are right. Normally I wouldn't care that you were looking into me. Wondering if I was a threat and measuring my power is an acceptable worry and if you wanted to look into that I would not stop you," Ulquiorra started. Harribel was a bit annoyed that he was basically boasting that he was strong enough to be a threat to her. After a moment she had to admit that he was strong enough to possibly defeat her and that his words hadn't meant to come off as boastful or narcissistic, he wouldn't be able to feel either anyway. "But Granz called on me and explained that you had asked to look into my past."

"_Loud mouth bastard,"_ Harribel thought but made no move to deny what Ulquiorra had said, not that he would have believed her if she had.

"That is not something I want you to be doing because of the answer to your second question. To answer your second question, the simple answer to the question is that I don't want you looking into my past," he finished.

Harribel thought this over for a moment. She knew that for a normal person not wanting someone to invade their privacy and look into something as big as their past was quite normal and acceptable. But this was not a normal person, this was Ulquiorra Schiffer who, until recently, had showed no emotion to anything and seemed to feel none too. Having this thought in her mind she had to ask.

"Why do you care if I look into your past? Until recently you've never cared about anything," she said.

"Incorrect, I've always cared about one thing or... more accurately, one person," he countered. It did not take very long for Harribel to figure out who he was talking about.

"The girl with the eyes like mine?" Ulquiorra nodded.

"And that is why I don't want you to look into my past," he said.

"But if you care about this girl then wouldn't you want to know what happened to her?" Harribel questioned. There was another pause in the room only this time it was filled with pain, loss, and emptiness and nothing about it was relaxing or comforting for Harribel.

"No I don't, because even as an Arrancar I can tell that I failed that girl, whoever she is, and if I were to be confronted with a better picture of her, that sense of failure would only increase. And if there is one thing that I fear, it is that sense of failure, especially when connected to the idea of that girl," Ulquiorra stated. He had been looking away from Harribel but the moment he turned back, the woman nearly gasped. In his eyes she saw the very clear signs of tears starting to form. The sight was both odd and heart wrenching at the same time she actually felt the need to go up to him and give him a hug of comfort. This was not to be as a knock came at the door.

Both Arrancars turned, the male blinking a few times until his eyes were the cold, dead things they'd always been and the female going over to the door, her heavy heart still present as she opened it.

"Yes?" she asked the Arrancar at her door.

"Aizen-sama has requested Ulquiorra-sama," it replied.

"Did he say what for?" Ulquiorra asked. Normally he wouldn't even ask and just go to Aizen as requested, but today had been a very odd and extremely emotional day for the man and so he asked.

"Grimmjow has gone to the human world and attacked one of the humans you'd look into, he wants you to bring him back to Las Noches," the Arrancar explained.

Ulquiorra's eyes lowered and Harribel knew that their conversation was over.

"Tell Aizen-sama that I will be heading out shortly." The Arrancar nodded then walked off to relay the message. Ulquiorra then started walking toward the door, but when he passed by Harribel she grabbed his arm.

"I'll do as you ask Ulquiorra and stop looking into your past. But if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," she offered.

One final pause was met between the two until Ulquiorra gave an uncharacteristic sigh.

"I thank you for the offer Harribel, but I don't think it will be necessary," he said.

"I understand, but the offer still stands," she replied. Ulquiorra looked up at her and their eyes met for a moment. This time she felt no discomfort, only gratitude from the man with the same relaxing feeling and a healthy dose of warmth, an extremely odd thing considering the cold Espada.

"Thank you Harribel," he said before pulling away from her and walking off down the hall.

Harribel's hand touched right above her heart as she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. A blush creeping along her face.

_Did I just feel that... from Ulquiorra?_

* * *

**Well, it's finally done. Sorry about that, haven't been getting to this story like I should and for that I deeply apologize. Anyway, hope you liked it, please, Please, PLEASE review and tell you want you think, flammers however are still banned from my stories and shall likely forever. Again I hope you liked it and I'll try to update it faster than I did so this time around. With that said I bid you all farewell. See you all next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone, sorry I haven't been getting to this story like I said I would, but I've been a distracted and trying to work on a few other things. Anyway, sorry about that, and I hope I make up for it with this chapter and the story in general. Here's the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!

P.S. Can anyone tell me what this means?: wyw3gy3fr23gt

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

* * *

"Getsuga Tensho!"

Grimmjow raised his arms in alarm as a wave of red energy came barreling toward him and crashed against him with enough force that it actually caused a bit of alarm to run through him.

"So, did that help snap you out of your depression?" Ichigo asked once the attack had dissipated. Grimmjow brought down his arms and looked toward the Shinigami, a smile growing on his face.

"Ahahahahahaha! Well I'll be, it looks like you're actually worth killing now Shinigami!" the Espada replied. He reached for his sword and started pulling it out of its sheath, having now fully gained interest in the fight.

"Sheath your sword Grimmjow." Both Ichigo and Grimmjow turned in alarm toward the voice and saw a man standing behind Grimmjow. Grimmjow growled.

"Tousen."

"It's time to go, Aizen is furious," the blind man said before he open the way to Hueco Mundo. Grimmjow scoffed and started to follow, completely disregarding what the former Shinigami had said as well as the boy he had been fighting only minutes ago. He stopped when he heard said boy call out to him.

"Wait, our fight isn't over!" he cried. Grimmjow turned around and looked down at him.

"What are you talking about? You should be happy that I'm leaving, if our fight kept up you would have ended dead. Even with that attack of yours you wouldn't be able to beat me in my Resurrection form. Besides I bet you only have about three more of those in you," Grimmjow said. Based on the orange haired boy's face he could tell that he had hit the nail on his head. "By the way, name's Grimmjow. You better hope you never hear that name again Shinigami 'cause if you do, you're going to die." These were the last words of the Espada before the mouth of the Garganta closed leaving Ichigo standing there, his defeat total.

"Damn," he cursed.

Ulquiorra had watched as Tousen had taken Grimmjow's arm and destroy with his regular stoic gaze. Even the screams had not affected him and he couldn't have cared less as he watched the now former Sixth Espada walk off in disgrace and pain. However, it was not only that he didn't care that was the reason behind his complete disregard for what occurred before him. Besides the fact that he was generally as cold as ice at heart, his mind was focused on the pair of eyes that were boring into him. He did not even have to look to know who the eyes belonged to. Those eyes, of course, belonged to none other than Tier Harribel who had been left confused and a bit on edge since the Fourth Espada had left her room. Ulquiorra however did not feel the need to return her gaze and instead continued to stare at the scene before him, albeit with most of his mind focused on the feeling of the woman's eyes upon him.

He turned to leave when the meeting ended but stopped when he heard his name being called.

"Ulquiorra." The pale Espada turned to the voice, knowing full well already that it was that of his master. The Espada obediently went up to the former Shinigami, not minding the looks he was getting from the rest of the Arrancars as they made their way out of the throne room and bowed.

"How may I be of service Aizen-sama?" he asked. For a moment the man did nothing but smile at the Espada. If Ulquiorra had been anyone else he might have shivered at the feeling of the gaze and the unnerving smile. Luckily he wasn't anyone else and so remained unaffected.

"Yes, there are two things I'd like to talk to about," Aizen began, having started only when the last of the Arrancars had left, the last, interestingly enough, being Harribel who had postponed her departure to give Ulquiorra one final look before leaving. "The first is that I would like you to do something for me."

"Of course Aizen-sama. What is it you'd like me to do?"

"Soon I will want you to bring the human girl here," Aizen said, his smile still etched into his face.

"The woman?" Ulquiorra asked. Aizen nodded.

"Yes the woman. Your interest in her has convinced me of her importance and she could make a useful ally in the upcoming war."

"Very well Aizen-sama, it shall be done."

"Good, I know you shall not fail me Ulquiorra. Now, in the case of the second point, it has come to my attention that you met with the Tres Espada right before coming here. Care to tell me what that was about?" For once Ulquiorra did actually care about telling his master something about what had occurred before his coming to the throne room, though even if that were the case he was not about to say no to his master and so pushed aside the odd discomfort he was feeling and began to explain.

"Harribel has been looking into my past and I was requesting that she stop," he said.

"Really? I didn't think that you cared what the others did Ulquiorra," Aizen said.

"Normally I do not. But this time I found the act irritable and wished it to end."

"And she agreed?" Ulquiorra nodded.

"Yes she did."

"Well that was kind of her, though I wonder why she decided to pick up the task in the first place. You wouldn't have any idea why she would, do you Ulquiorra?" Aizen asked.

"No Aizen-sama I truly do not know why she decided to take such an interest in me," the Espada responded. Aizen looked him over for a second as if to check to see if he was lying. He was not, though even if he were, if there was anyone who could hide what they were thinking, it was Ulquiorra. Eventually Aizen decided he was telling the truth, or at least appeared to decide that and let the Fourth Espada go. Ulquiorra bowed and turned before quickly leaving the throne room to go back to his room until the time that Aizen wanted him to capture the woman.

He was not far from the throne room when Harribel appeared in front of him.

"What is it Harribel?" he asked, not at all surprised to see her.

"I wish to speak with you," she said, her voice a little less steady then it normally was.

"We have spoken and we have finished our business, there is nothing left to say," Ulquiorra replied.

"Our conversation hardly finished Ulquiorra and even if it did that doesn't mean that we can not speak again." Ulquiorra gave her that but that did not change the fact that he did not actually want to speak with her, especially on the subject she no doubt wished to speak on.

"Even so, I do not wish to speak with you at the present time nor do I have anything more to say on the subject we have already discussed," he said bluntly before he tried to walk past her. Harribel however didn't allow this and held up her arm to stop him.

"I must insist Ulquiorra. There is still something I wish to be answered."

Ulquiorra turned to look the woman in her eyes and was prepared to answer still in the negative to her request, but something he stopped him from doing so. He wished he could say that it was his recognition of her power or that he did not wish to displease Aizen by tearing apart Las Noches with a fight, but if he were to be honest, that was not the case. What stopped him was the look in her eyes, the eyes that reminded him so much of the girl from his dreams even though he could barely remember the girl herself. The look pleaded with him and asked so much of him that even he, a heartless creature that devoured souls, could not find it in himself to refuse, this only adding to his already titanic amount of confusion that he had from his recent burst of emotions.

"_What is going on with me?" _he questioned in his mind. He received no answer, and enough time had passed that he could not wait any longer to respond to Harribel, forcing him to put the thought off to later.

"Very well," he said. "I promise nothing, but I will consent to continuing our conversation."

Harribel's eyes lit up slightly at his consent and she retracted her arm before gesturing for him to follow her.

The two made their way back to her room where they had been only moments ago and entered without saying a word until the door was closed.

"Now that you've brought me here, speak," Ulquiorra said, not wanting to wait. Had Harribel not still been pleasantly surprised he had agreed she might have found his words rude, but as it was she just did as he asked.

"When we were last in here, right before the knock came, you were showing emotion, and not just a smirk or mild annoyance. You were...crying...and I wanted to know why," she said.

Ulquiorra just stared at her for a moment, not saying a word, something that was becoming a very common occurrence between them so much so that Harribel did not feel uncomfortable...okay she still felt uncomfortable, but far less so then she had before and far less than she had felt in the Eighth Espada's presence.

"I don't know," Ulquiorra finally said. Harribel's brow quirked in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked.

"My answer is self-explanatory, I simply do not know why I ended up crying, such a thing has not occurred to me sense the day I died and I honestly cannot say without guessing, what the reason for it was."

"Well what was the guess?" Harribel asked, still wanting answers.

"What point is there in mean telling you? It is a guess, meaning, by its very nature, that it may not be true, which in turn would make it useless to you."

"It might not be useless. A guess is better than nothing."

"There is no proof of that," Ulquiorra countered.

Harribel sighed. She wanted answers, not his cold backtalk. This had become too important to her to stop and not find out the truth and she needed him to give her answers.

"Ulquiorra...please," she looked him straight in the eyes. "Tell me what you think it could be."

Once more Ulquiorra felt something when he looked into her eyes, something that pulled at something inside of him in a place that should have been empty and bare, yet whenever she looked at him with those eyes, it came bursting to the surface. Deny it as he might to himself and to others if they found out about it, he could not deny her, not when she looked at him like that.

"It's because of that girl," he said. His words had been so low Harribel had barely heard him.

"The girl from when you were alive?" Ulquiorra nodded.

"Yes. As I said before those ridiculous emotions came, I feel that I failed her. I died seeing her crying and miserable and that sight broke me. It shattered my soul so terribly that instead of resting in piece, I was sent here, to Hueco Mundo, where my soul reformed into what I am now."

Harribel was surprised by this information but knew she had to press on if she were to find answers. Her next question would need her to press her advantage to the brink if she were to get an answer.

"Did you love this girl?"

Never had a room so quickly gone so totally silent. The air itself seemed to stop its moment, as did the two Arrancar's breathing. Not since feeling Aizen's reiatsu had Harribel felt so tense. It soon became borderline unbearable and Harribel almost called out to Ulquiorra just to end the pressure that was now weighing down on her. Luckily that was the moment when Ulquiorra turned back to her, his face the usual cold, but his eyes miserable and filled with longing.

"I don't know," he said, finally lifting the tension off the room and allowing Harribel to breath. She quickly caught her breath and focused back onto Ulquiorra who continued as if nothing had happened. "I do not know what I felt for that girl, but whatever it is it was strong, strong enough to destroy me in my final moments and turn me what I am now."

For a moment Harribel felt pity for the man. He obviously cared about this girl enough to cry over her, which likely meant love of some sort. However, her pity did not last long as in the back of her mind, a question was calling out to her and begging her to ask it. She did not understand where the question had come from, but deep inside herself she knew that it was important and had to be asked.

"Do you remember her name?" she asked. Ulquiorra looked at her and after a moment, he nodded. "What was it?"

"If I remember correctly, her name was Hi-."

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"_God fucking damn it!" _Harribel screamed in her head. _"Twice now that's happened at the worse possible time. This better be important...extremely important," _She growled in her mind before making her way to the door and opening it.

"What?" she asked, obviously annoyed. The Arrancar looked surprised and a bit intimidated but quickly got to the point.

"Granz-sama was hoping for a follow up report from one or both of you on the humans and Shinigami you encountered," the Arrancar said.

"_That's what this is about?! Granz's curiosity!" _Harribel screamed in her head. Oh, she planned to tear the Eighth Espada a new one later.

"I'll go." Harribel was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Ulquiorra answer. She looked at him a bit disheartened that not only had she not received any answer, but that he was now leaving, meaning she would likely not be getting any more in a timely manner.

"Are you sure Ulquiorra?" she asked, hoping that he would at least hold off until they had finished talking. She would get no such luck.

"Yes, I'll go. There's no need for you to trouble yourself with this," he responded. Harribel inwardly sighed. There went any more answers. However, just as Ulquiorra was passing her to leave, she realized that there was a bit of courtesy in what he said as he had volunteered himself in her place. This brought up her down mood, if only a little and caused her to call out to the Espada.

"Ulquiorra." He turned. "Thank you."

The two looked at each other for a moment as they had done before, only this time there was no discomfort or tension, just calm passing between the two.

"You are welcome," he said before turning around and following the now confused Arrancar that had interrupted their conversation.

Once he was far enough down the hall Harribel closed the door and brought her hands up to her face, feeling the blush that had luckily been covered by her clothing.

"_Oh my. I am starting to feel something for him aren't I? But why, I haven't felt like this since Naruto-kun."_

No answer came for her and in the end she gave up and made her way to bed to rest, not caring that her blush refused to go down, likely cause to the fact that her thinking of Ulquiorra failed to disappear as well.

* * *

Done! Okay, first off. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG! Secondly, sorry that this was a short chapter, I'm trying my best to do them right but sometimes it's hard unless of course I were to smash numerous chapters into one very long one. Anyway, I certainly hope you enjoyed this chapter and while I don't expect this to make up for my absence I certainly hope it helps you to forgive me. So please, REVIEW, ALERT, FAVORITE AND ALL THAT GOOD STUFF THAT MAKES ME WARM AND FUZZY INSIDE! Eh-hem, again I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
